Bad Timing
by Kitara Lira
Summary: Four month anniversary? Who would have thought... I'll get this right Shizuru, I promise! ... Shizuru... why are your parents calling? Shizuru... you what? This can't be happening...


**_Bad Timing_**

By: Kitara Lira

* * *

"Here these are for you! I just… as a thanks… you know… for all you've done… and as it is our a-a-an-anniver- a lovely day! … I got them… for you… as a thanks… and… I… I… I loooo… I looov… I looo… Gah! God damn it!" The hand that had been extended outright towards the bathroom mirror fell downward in a fast motion - toothbrush clattering into the basin of the sink. Growls of frustration echoed through the confined space as a certain blue haired individual ruffled her locks angrily, "If I can't even say it to my stupid reflection, how am I ever going to get the nerve to say it to her face!? I've got to be the worst girlfriend ever!"

Today was their two month anniversary as an official couple, and their three and a half month anniversary of their first kiss - and Natsuki was determined to get it right. After all Shizuru had put so much into getting the thick skulled biker to finally realize her feelings, Natsuki deemed it wise to not mess up with the anniversaries as a way to say thanks for everything that her _princess_ had done for her.

Of course the day was already off to a bad start. Shizuru had to spend the morning and better part of the afternoon with her parents - who had just so happened to be in Fuuka as of four hours, twelve minutes and thirty-six seconds ago. Curse her parents for their miserable timing. They had ruined the entire day that Natsuki had planned for them! Right from the breakfast in bed to the picnic lunch prepared by Mai. Yes, sadly even the breakfast in bed was ruined as Shizuru and Natsuki were so rudely woken (at quarter to four in the morning might I add!) by the ringing of Shizuru's cell. Flight in the midst of landing, her parents had taken a flight in from overseas and the time zones were still a bit lost on them. Nevertheless, Shizuru never uttered a word of complaint. Instead she agreed - she agreed! - to meet them and spend some of the day with them. Of all the days…

Glaring back in the mirror Natsuki scowled, "What are you looking at…" she muttered to her reflection before stomping out of the small room and into the living room. Shoulders slumped as a long heavy sigh left the rebels pale lips: the apartment just wasn't the same without that certain someone to tease her, to randomly grope her, or even just to cuddle her. Today, of all days, when one is supposed to spend the day with their significant other to reflect and look back over the time that has past together… Her parents just had to pick today.

-

Shizuru took care to unlock the door to their apartment as quietly as possible. Unfortunately for her and Natsuki, their anniversary plans had been put on hold before the sun had even managed to peek through the open section where their curtains came together. No doubt the younger girl had simply gone back to sleep (as mornings certainly were not her thing) Shizuru couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Though Natsuki had given her the okay to see her parents, pretending that everything was alright, Shizuru knew better. She knew that deep down, it truly hurt her Natsuki. After all she had gone to such great lengths to arrange the day for the two… A sigh _'Why did my parents have to come today of all days… my poor Natsuki, I hope you will forgive me.'_ A gentle creak emanated from the rusted hinges of the door _'Mental note: Get Natsuki to oil the hinges on the door.'_ With that bit of information stowed safely away, Shizuru continued toward her prey who - fingers crossed - was sleeping.

There - unceremoniously sprawled atop the couch - was Natsuki. Soft snores emulating from her sleeping figure. All about her laid wads of crumpled paper, a few scribbles written on each. Retrieving the nearest one Shizuru unraveled the mystery "note". It was Natsuki's handwriting - that much was certain - as Shizuru had to squint at just the right angles in order to decipher the hidden message:

_"I bought these for you, as a special thank you. Over the past few months you've helped me to re-discover what it means to live. Though at times I was completely dense to what you were showing me, you stuck with me and continually forced my eyes to open just that much wider each time. If it wasn't for you, I fear I would still be that little girl, seeking revenge for the wrongs the world had shoved upon her…"_

Brow arched upwards in curiosity as Shizuru re-read the lines written on the page, before glancing down at her sleeping beauty _'Just what were you up to Natsuki…'_ From the pile on the coffee table, the woman retrieved another of the discarded papers, this particular one reading:

_"At first I wasn't entirely sure what to think. I mean I was angry at the world - that much I know. Flower encompassed in my grip, with only thoughts of invoking a pain upon something… anything… Your voice rang clear. It stopped me. In time I warmed up to the idea of having a friend. Then later to the idea of having someone to love; who loved me in return…"_

Unknowingly, a thin layer of liquid glazed over crimson orbs, hazing her vision. Again, she reached for another, this time more eagerly un-wrinkling it then the last two:

_"I don't know what it is about you - but you're the only one who makes my heart stop. You make my voice catch in my throat, and all my hard outer walls crumble. And what I don't get is why? Why someone like you cared enough to be with someone like me. We live in two separate worlds; faced with completely different things. Yet still, still you found a place for me. Dropped your mask for me. Opened your arms for me. Me, of all people. The one who never went to class; who never smiled; never laughed. The very definition of delinquent. Yet you stayed with me. You were grace, poise, everything to be envied… and I was nothing. How you didn't see that, I do not know… But I thank you so, and just wanted to show that I love you Shizuru. More than you'll ever know." _

"How you didn't see that, I do not know… But I thank you so, and just wanted to show that I love you Shizuru… more than you'll ever know…" The words were soft - tainted by the reminisce of sleep - but full of a love. A love all for her.

While she had been reading, Shizuru hadn't even realized that Natsuki had awoken and was in fact watching her rather intently, "Happy anniversary Shizuru…" An adorable ting of pink crept onto those cheeks to which Shizuru loved so, hand rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "I was hoping to surprise you when you got home… I even got some flowers… I know it isn't the best but… I'm sorry…

Only now did Shizuru seem to break from her daze. Sure enough behind the couch just on the kitchen table was a bouquet of beautiful flowers: Oriental lilies mixed with several red carnations as well as the traditional greens. It was perfect.

Leaning forth, Shizuru captured the younger woman's lips with her own; slowly easy them both back onto the couch with a few light touches. It wasn't a kiss that ravaged at the other, no; it was a kiss of love, a passion that the two women held for the other. When lips parted for air, Shizuru let her own forehead rest against her lovers, "Don't be sorry Natsuki, its perfect… thank you." Another gentle kiss - this time pressed upon the younger girl's nose, the older could not help but tease, "Natsuki can always make it up to me later tonight!"

"SHIZURU!" Hollered Natsuki, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Fufufu…"

* * *

**Author Note: Well there's something to keep you 'fiends' happy! Ah, don't ask me how Letters is coming… I honestly don't know. I just started University last week and wasn't expecting to write anything actually. So this little piece was just a SURPRISE! as I am actually dead tired and just want to sleep.**

**Erm, read, review, the usual. Hope you enjoyed this. I was aiming for more of a humoristic attempt… but that failed. I just have to add those emotional parts! T-T It's what makes life… life!**

**Shiznat just wouldn't be the same without it!**

**Omake:**

Shizuru: Natsuki can ravage me all she likes…

Natsuki: -nose bleed- S-S-Shizuru!!

Shizuru: Yes Natsuki? -Gropes-

Natsuki -moans- … P-p-people a-a-a-are watching! L-l-little k-k-kids!

Shizuru: -Purrs- Let them watch Natsuki… it's okay…

Author: -Walks in and waves- Yo Shizuru… Oh… Natsuki you aren't looking so well

Natsuki: Eh?! What do you mean?

Author: -Points to blood dripping down from nose- You should really get that checked… -Eyes Shizuru- You do that?

Shizuru: Maybe…

Author: So yes? Great -Pulls out a box and walks towards Natsuki-

Natsuki: Wh-wh-what's that?

Author: The cure, now stop whining and sit still. Shizuru!

Shizuru: -Arcs brow- Ara?

Author: -Sigh- Hold and I'll get you those pictures of Natsuki in her lingerie that you don't have in your collection?

Shizuru: Ara! -Grins and tackles Natsuki-

Natsuki: Shizuru! Whose side are you on?!

Shizuru: My Natsuki's of course!

Natsuki: Then why are you listening to her?! -Points at Author-

Shizuru: Ara… because she has the lab coat?

Natsuki: … -Blinks- She does… wait! What does that have to do with anything?! –Flails-

Author: Now hold still… -Pulls out her dissection kit-

Natsuki: OO AHHHHHHHHHHH!! -Slips out of Shizuru's hold and runs for her life leaving a trail of smoke behind-

Author: -Blinks- What did she do that for…? I was just going to cut the wrapper -Holds up the tampon- These work really well for nose bleeds -Smiles at Shizuru-

Shizuru: Ara! -Pounces-

Author: Gah!!

Note: No, I have not tried a tampon for a nose bleed… but I'm sure they work wonderfully!!


End file.
